Power to the Queen
by Rivelu
Summary: After the Civil War in Ishval the Flame Alchemist and Hawk's Eye disappear, deciding to take on the corrupted military from underground rather than within. AKA the Mafia AU no one asked for with a bit of reversal of positions with Hawkeye as the head and Mustang the second in command This was originally going to be a comic but for sake of time I'll write it first then do the comic
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Light filtered through the dusty room the pair had taken shelter. It was far from sanitary and definitely not a place one should be recovering, however she had insisted on being well away from anywhere there might be prying eyes and a hospital would ask far too many questions than they would be able to answer, hence their less than desirable location. Roy sat slouched in an uncomfortable wooden chair that looked a few seconds from falling to pieces. His hair was unkempt, likely result of him constantly running his fingers through it in a desperate attempt to keep calm, or at the very least appear that way, it was a useless effort. He had sat for days, focusing intently on Riza, on every labored breath, with every hitch of her breathing Roy's would stop until it regulated itself again.

She had begged him to do it, to deface her back and rid her of the secrets of flame alchemy etched into her skin. He had thought he wouldn't be able to do it, the mere thought of it made his stomach churn and bile rise in his throat. However, the desperate look of pain and tears that she would never allow herself to shed broke his heart in ways he didn't know was possible, so he had agreed, after all he never really could say no to her. He had managed to negotiate just enough that rather than burning it all off that he just burn the most important contents of the notes and leave as little damage to her as possible. It had been a night that left them both in pieces in different ways, and once it had ended Riza had looked like a burden had been lifted despite the incredible pain she had to have been in from her searing flesh, meanwhile Roy's had grown. He could still smell her burnt flesh and hear the scream she refused to let pass her lips, his body was still shaking and he still felt on the verge of vomiting, the only thing that kept him from collapsing was that she needed him.

Since that night Riza had only been awake for seconds at a time mumbling for whatever she had needed and after falling quickly back to sleep, being far too exhausted and in pain for much else. After about a week she finally gained enough strength to speak more than one word at a time and the first full sentence that graced her chapped lips in weeks was shocking to say the least.

 _"Run away with me"_

Roy's eyes locked with her own, shock and confusion in his expression, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. _No, she couldn't have said that I must be hearing things due to lack of sleep_ , Roy thought shaking his head. Riza continued to watch him, waiting for an answer or some sort of response and he replied, "Sorry, I don't think I heard you right, what did you say?" "Will you run away with me?" This time she had phrased it as a question but it was just as firm and decisive as her first statement. His head was reeling, there was no way that she could be serious, and yet she laid there with her usual stoic expression and a dash of what looked like hopeful uncertainty.

"What do you plan on doing, after running?" he asked, dodging the question that he was still denying had been said.

"The system is corrupted and can no longer be trusted, there's no other way to look at Ishval that makes any sense, so I want to give them a taste of their own medicine." Riza stated matter-of-factly like it was an obvious answer. Roy just stared at her like she had grown a second head, he started to grow concerned that he had somehow hit her head, how else could precise and calculating Riza Hawkeye be stating something that sounded so ludicrous. However, her expression didn't waver in fact she looked more determined the longer he stared at her in disbelief as if daring him to ask, so he did.

"How exactly are you planning to do that?"

"What better way to take on corruption than to create an organization that thrives on it."  
"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Yes."

"You're crazy." he stated giving her a hard look that would cripple her had she been anyone other than Riza Hawkeye. She glared back with an intensity that could make King Bradley himself flinch, but as soon as it came it left as her expression softened, it almost seemed heartbroken and made his chest ache.

Her voice came out in a whisper, "You don't have to come with me, I just thought I'd ask."

Roy sighed and replied, "I said you were crazy, not that I wouldn't go with you, I'll follow you into hell, it's the least I can do."

Riza's surprised gaze locked onto his own and he smirked.

After all, he never really could say no to her.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Heads up, due to Roy not being the one to convince Ed to join the military at 12 he doesn't end up a state alchemist until about 15 (around when the series starts) He and Al traveled and studied for a few years before figuring that the resources the military could offer would be their only option. That's all so here goes!

 **Chapter 1**

The atmosphere that seemed always present during public hours at Christmas' place seemed eerily absent as the pair entered the familiar space. It was mostly empty apart from the higher ups of their makeshift organization. Once they had seen who had entered they stopped their conversation, straightened, and took turns updating the pair on their own assignments.

The group consisted of four men excluding the pair. Jean Havoc was a marksman who has proven himself more than capable muscle, Heymans Breda, a strategist who gave even Roy a hard time in a chess match, Vato Falman, a bookkeeper who was basically a walking record of their organization, after all you can't exactly leave around a paper trail in the mafia, and last but most certainly not the least, Kain Fuery, a radio specialist who was head of communications. All in all, they were quite the impressive team.

When the public learned of a new mafia organization that was rumored to have the famed 'Hero of Ishval' as a member it didn't take long for everyone to jump to the conclusion the boss had expected, that everyone would assume _he_ was the head. It wasn't that surprising, she was the boss for a reason, all according to plan, with her right hand labeled as the head it took the target off her own back and after hearing the Flame Alchemist becoming a crime boss everyone completely forgot the Hawk's Eye that had disappeared along with him. With no one looking for her and everyone being too afraid of Roy Mustang to come after him recklessly they had all the room they needed to operate. The information network available to them thanks to Roy's relation to Madam Christmas, along with their own contacts, it didn't take long for the runaway solders to establish themselves in Amestris' underground as the most feared crime bosses.

After having been briefed by the men Riza nodded, giving them permission to return to their previous topic of conversation, and walked over to sit at the bar Chris was situated behind with Roy following after her.

After the three exchanged peasantries Riza spoke in a serious tone that seemed almost ever present in her voice, "So Madam, have you found anything more since the last update?" "Actually, I have heard two things you might find quite interesting _Elizabeth_." Chris replied with a smirk the Mustang family seemed to be known for. 'Elizabeth' quirked a brow curiously at her as she sat at the bar with Roy taking his place right beside her looking just as intrigued.

"Well," she set her elbow on the bar as she leaned closer to Riza and continued, "seems there were prisoners of war in Ishval after all, turns out they were shipped here to Central for some sort of experiment, at least that's my informant's best guess, apparently a doctor Tim something-or-other was the lead alchemist on this 'experiment' or so I've been told." Riza was silent a moment, processing the information before asking "Does your informant happen to be a survivor of these 'experiments'?" "No, from what they told me seems there weren't any survivors. Guess the side effect of it was death, probably why they wanted to use Ishvalans rather than solders or volunteers." "I see."

Roy studied her expression as she spoke, had he been anyone else he would have missed the slight change in it, but as soon as it had come it vanished behind her mask of stoicism. "So, what's the second interesting thing you found out?"

"It seems the military is rather desperate, word on the street is they've hired a kid." Chris replied as she leaned back. "A _child?!"_ Riza and Roy practically screeched in unison, disbelief and horror etched into their features. Chris nodded and continued, "Yup, a runt barely 15, he crushed your record Roy-boy. Seems he's quite the genius." "That's one record I hoped no one would break." Roy replied with disgust as his stomach churned as he silently prayed to every entity he didn't believe in that this kid wouldn't try to take any of his other old 'records'. When he glanced toward Riza he could practically hear her thoughts buzzing around her head as she glared at the bar table in front of her. "Sir, what are you thinking?" he asked, he cringed at the concern cracking in his voice. Riza huffed as she stood from her seat, adjusted her suit jacket, and ran fingers through her bangs as she sighed in a tone that sounded terribly defeated and made his chest ache.

"Looks like we've got a child to recruit." She replied as she stormed toward the door.

 _"What?!"_ Roy yelped as he nearly fell out of his own chair to run after her.


End file.
